He's Mine
by paulwolfgirl26
Summary: Bella Swan has had a huge crush on Paul ever since she can remember. He may have a girlfriend but Bella was going to make it her life mission to make Paul hers. Will Bella get her heart broken? or finally get the man she has always wanted?
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

"My name is Bella Swan I'm 17 years old. I have long brown hair down to my waist chocolate brown eyes. I live in a small town called Forks with my dad Charlie. My mother left us when I was 3 years old. My mother couldn't handle this town, being a wife, or having a kid. Honestly I'm good with her being gone and not making contact with us. When I was 5 years old I met Embry Call who is now my best friend. I was running from my dad when we bumped in to each other. I declared us best friends. We have been inseparable ever since.I felt my phone vibrate in my packet.

'Hello? Embry? What's up?"

"Everything is good actually. I wanted to hang out with you maybe the beach?" Embry asked.

"Actually Embry that sounds great meet you at our spot. I'll see you soon bye." I quickly changed into a hot pink bikini, blue jean shorts, and a white tank top white flip flops. I grabbed my keys and jumped into my truck and headed to first beach.

**Review let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

"I drove to first beach and parked then started walking to Embry and my spot. I walked to our spot and spotted him with 3 girl and a guy and one of the girl's was all over him. What the hell? What was going on? I lost my footing and tripped over some girl sitting in the sand.

"Watch where your going? The girl snapped at me. I stood and turned to her.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you there. She rolled her eyes. That's when I realized who she was the talk of the town Leah Clearwater.

"Yeah no kidding you should really watch where your going. She replied not looking at me. I looked to the side of us where Leah was looking she was staring at Sam Uley and Emily Young.

"Leah you okay? She looked at me and looked at me confused . Then smiled at me.

"Hey Swan, Yes thanks sorry for snapping at you like that. I'm just not in a good place right now. I knew the story of how Sam dumped Leah for her cousin but I was curious if there was more to the story.

"Leah what's the whole story with you and Sam? if you don't mind me asking.

"I don't mind at all. Sam and I were high school sweet hearts. Everything was going great we were engaged to be married talking about our future. He went missing one day nobody had see or heard from him. I was worried for him so his mother and called a search party. I called my cousin and best friend Emily for help. Emily came 3 days later. Five weeks later Sam showed up but it wasn't my Sam. He came to see me and to say I was surprised at the sight in front of me was an understatement. Emily and I had both stood there but Sam wasn't looking at me but at My cousin with so much love and devotion she was looking at him the same way I thought for sure my eyes were playing tricks on me. He snapped his eyes to me and told me point blank it was over. He then grabbed Emily and walked away from me. I was so confused I had no idea what was going on. Why my own cousin would leave with my boyfriend so willingly. Then I realized she wanted him for herself.

"Leah I'm so sorry you have been through so much. I can't believe your own cousin did that to you. I hope you beat the crap out of the bitch. She chuckled.

"I didn't but sometimes I really wish I did. I really hate her. It's not just that Sam ended it I could of got over him eventually. It's just that my cousin left with him betraying me in every way possible.

"I'm sorry Leah, if my cousin that took my man I don't even know what I would have done. you are so strong Leah. We hugged. My phone vibrated I saw it was Embry but ignored his call.

"Hey look it's Paul and Rachel going at it again. I don't know why he doesn't just dump her. She's too much drama. She is so jealous all the time. I don't think he's even in love with her anymore. I can't even remember the last time I saw them laugh or even kiss. I looked to Paul and his so called girlfriend and started making plans to make him mine.

"You like him don't you? Leah asked smirking at me. I couldn't help but smile and nod.

"Great lets get closer so we can find out what's going on maybe he'll finally dump her. Then you can have your shot with him. She smiled pulling me behind a tree were then were fighting.

"Fuck Rachel will you shut the hell up already there's only so much I can take.

"No I wont you are always messing around and I'm sick of it. Start being faithful to me.

"I'm not messing around. Your just insecure about us Rachel. I can't do this anymore I'm done.

"No Paul please don't leave me please don't leave me I love you she begged. I felt bad for her almost.

"It's over Rachel .I don't love you anymore I haven't for a long time now.. I'm done I'm so done. He said walking away from her.

"Well looks like it's over you can get your man and I'm going to help you get him she smiled at me. She put her arm around me and led me close to a log where Paul was sitting with a few friends.

A**N: Next chapter Bella and Paul meet**


End file.
